


Inappropriate

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: La sedia a sdraio non era il massimo su cui baciarsi, ma al più piccolo sembrava stare bene, quindi cercò di non lamentarsene.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Inappropriate

**Inappropriate**

Yuya gemette sotto le sue mani.

Sarebbe rimasto per sempre così, ma sapeva anche quanto potesse essere pericoloso.

“Hi... Hikka.” si sforzò di dire, cercando di evitare la bocca dell’altro che lottava per stare sulla sua. “Hikka, sarebbe meglio andare da qualche altra parte. Potrebbe arrivare chiunque e vederci, sarebbe davvero difficile spiegare cosa...”

Il più piccolo scosse la testa, sorridendo.

“Non verrà nessuno, Yuu. È notte, la spiaggia è deserta e non ci troveranno. Possiamo restare quanto vogliamo.” lo rassicurò, baciandolo ancora, scendendo verso il collo e le clavicole, mentre le mani si muovevano sulla sua vita.

Yuya si lasciò andare a quel tocco, muovendosi sotto di lui, gemendo il suo nome e cercando di superare quanto a disagio si sentisse in quella particolare situazione.

La sedia a sdraio non era il massimo su cui baciarsi, ma al più piccolo sembrava stare bene, quindi cercò di non lamentarsene.

“Rilassati, Yuu... fingi che siamo nella nostra stanza d’albergo e non sulla spiaggia, dovrebbe essere più semplice così.” gli disse Hikaru, notando quanto poco convinto fosse Yuya.

E il più grande lo ascoltò, e si concentrò sulla sua lingua e le sue mani, su quello che stava provando, sulla sua erezione che si faceva sentire, implorandolo per un po’ di sollievo.

Quindi si dimenticò di tutto il resto.

Iniziò a toccare Hikaru, baciandolo come il più piccolo stava facendo con lui, e presto fu in grado di fingere che non ci fossero rischi nel fare sesso lì.

Sentì la mano di Hikaru raggiungere oltre il suo costume da bagno, e offrì i fianchi al suo tocco, i suoi gemiti sempre più alti, mentre l’altro lo baciava per farlo stare il più silenzioso possibile.

Fu nudo troppo presto, e troppo presto sentì le dita di Hikaru farsi strada dentro di lui, facendolo sentire impaziente di avere di più.

Cercò di avvisare Hikaru, di dirgli di fare qualcosa in fretta, e il più piccolo fu più che felice di accontentarlo.

Entrò dentro di lui con un movimento secco, e Yuya non poté evitare di urlare, senza più timore che qualcuno li scoprisse, volendo solo sentire il fidanzato più a fondo dentro di sé.

Era sul punto di venire, lo sentiva.

Non si accorse dello strano rumore che fece la sedia, finché non caddero sulla sabbia.

Si fecero male, ma Hikaru parve non riuscire a smettere di muovere, e continuò a muoversi dentro di lui finché non vennero entrambi, gridando l’uno il nome dell’altro, cercando di essere sempre più vicini.

Quando si ripresero dall’orgasmo, si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere, sedendosi sulla sabbia e guardando la sdraio.

Aveva ceduto sotto il loro peso, e una delle gambe era irrimediabilmente piegata, per questo erano caduti.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese Hikaru quando smisero di ridere, e Yuya annuì.

“Tutto ok. Forse domani avrò qualche livido, ma per il resto sto bene.” lo rassicurò. “E tu?”

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, avvicinandosi e baciandolo.

“Sto bene. Più che bene.” sussurrò.

Yuya ricambiò il bacio, lasciando che il più piccolo lo abbracciasse.

“Domani dovresti dire a qualcuno che abbiamo rotto la sedia, lo sai, vero?”

Yaotome ghignò e annuì.

“Lo so, lo so. Lo farò, prometto. Anche se sarà difficile spiegare _come_ l’abbiamo rotta.”

Yuya rise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Lo so. Puoi dirgli che stavi solo fingendo di essere nella tua stanza d’albergo, no?”

Hikaru gli diede un colpo sulla testa, e non poté evitare di ridere.

“O potrei dire che il mio fidanzato era troppo eccitante e non ho potuto aspettare di andare altrove, che te ne pare?”

Yuya arrossì, poi sospirò.

Non importava cosa dicesse.

Ci avrebbero pensato il giorno successivo. Per adesso, voleva solo rimanere lì, accanto a lui.

Non importava dove fossero, finché potevano stare insieme.


End file.
